Getting Even
by hay its mar-ay
Summary: Terra tells Raven something she shouldnt have, and we all know Raven's pretty twisted, lets see how she reacts.ONE-SHOT! CAUTION: theres yuri in here, girl on girl, you've been warned. R&R flames welcome


**A/N so i wrote this very spur of the moment at like 2:30 AM raven is very OOC in this. and there is lots of sexual mention in here A LOT **

disclaimer- i do not owm teen titans or any of its charaters, i dont own Ramen soup **(LOL) **

Terra POV

She's staring at me. So is he. It seems as if the only people who don't stare are Robin and Beast Boy. Well, beast boy stares but with drool coming out of his mouth and goo-goo eyes, not with an I-can't-believe-your-actually-back stare. Dude I don't like you back off, if I liked you I wouldn't of left the first time, it's common sense here. I had sex with you once dude, you and your stack of dimes. I was walking past Raven's room and she'd stopped in her tracks to give me a glare of hatred as I walked past. It'd been months, why wouldn't they stop? Even Cyborg, he doesn't make me waffles like he used to. Sometimes he stared but not with hatred just a bland stare. **(A/n like this -_- but you know with opened eyes XD)**

* * *

Raven POV

As I walked out of my bedroom to get some tea from the kitchen, not thinking anyone would be after the hard training Robin had put us through that day; I was shocked to see Terra walking down the hall. I began to feel that weird feeling again, a feeling that I couldn't explain, like being turned on. I am NOT a lesbian, there must be some psychological reason for it, or just those stupid hormones acting up again, who on earth thought that a bunch of teenaged crime fighting hero's with weird out-of-this-world personal dilemmas, literally out of this world, would be able to live together without any sort of drama or sexual tension. Either way those hormones better shut the fuck up because, despite what they think, I'm not a lesbian. I shot terra a death glare as she walked past, just because I didn't want her to be reading my thoughts or something.

I'll get my tea and go back to my room to meditate, end of story. Terra hung her head and walked quicker. I couldn't help but think, what the hell is she going to do at 2:30AM, I'm basically the only one who is actually capable of staying awake past 11 o'clock after training days, well I guess I'm not the only one.

* * *

Reg. POV

Raven and Terra walked to the kitchen, together but not meant to be that way.

"What the hell are you going to do at 2:30 AM in either the main room or the kitchen?" raven asked in her monotone voice, not looking at the blonde walking beside her.

"Why do you care?" Terra responded.

"Human curiosity." Raven said nonchalantly

"I'm hungry. Now you've got to tell me." Terra responded.

"I'm getting tea. Why are you hungry at this hour?"

"I'm 16 years old; I'm basically hungry all the time."

"I thought that was boys."

"Stereotypical now aren't we?"

Raven didn't respond. They had reached the kitchen and raven went towards the pantry as terra went towards the freezer/refrigerator. Raven put water in the kettle to boil and terra put a pot of water as well, claiming Ramen in the microwave was just plain wrong. The two teenaged girls sat at the island with their past midnight snacks, silently.

"Why do you hate me?" terra said weakly, breaking the silence that was upon them.

"I do not hate you." Raven answered, again in her monotone voice.

"umm, alrighty then." Terra didn't want to mess with Raven.

"So you and beast boy had sex?" Raven asked, terra saw the slightest bit of amusement in Raven's eyes as she asked the question.

"…yeap" terra answered, staring down at her soup.

"Why?" raven asked slightly sarcastically.

"Hormones, he was only my second time, but I'm pretty sure that a dick is supposed to be at least this long" terra then held up her fingers to about as long as a pencil.

"That small, eh?"

"A stack of dimes" Terra laughed a bit but held back since Raven didn't even crack a smile.

"You said it was your second time… who was your first?"

Terra then became silent.

"…my step dad raped me when I was 12…before any of the crime fighting or evilness happened." Terra said carefully, slowly as though it actually physically pained her to speak the words aloud. Terra shifted the sex subject off of her and onto Raven instead.

"So how bout you?" terra asked raven.

_Why the hell does she want to know that, well I guess I have to tell her, I mean come on raven look at what she told you._ _Maybe you can actually have a friend, let someone in for once after all of this drama with your freaking dad._ Raven thought to herself.

"So um, you know how my dads all evil and a demon and all?" raven asked, unsure if she was doing the correct thing in the scenario.

"Yea…"

"well before I was all me gothic Raven, I was Rachel Ross your normal everyday kid who just happened to be "adopted" me and robin,he'd kill me if I told you his name, went to school with me from kindergarten up until the eight grade. All the raven you see now happened in the summer before ninth grade. So um let me save you the novel and just answer your question, me and robin have been sleeping together since the eight grade." Raven said as quickly as she could while still being understood.

Terra's jaw dropped.

"You and Robin? Are you serious?"

"DC trip, eighth grade in a very scandalous game of truth or dare. Ever since then ive slept around but basically robins dick has been in my vagina more times than I've called beast boy stupid, more times than star uses the word "the" incorrectly in sentences."

Terra was shocked at how open raven was with this.

"Whoa I didn't even suspect a thing…and I didn't know you were so open with that type of stuff."

"I'm only telling you Terra, I'd like to have a friend again, and a hot one at that." Raven winked. _Oh god why did I say that, stupid teenaged hormones!_

"SO um cool," Terra responded unsurely "so you said you slept around? Sorry for like prying."

"Oh I've slept around, more than I ever should have. I'd say I've had sex at least 150 times, unprotected sex at least 75, with robin at least 70, 4 threesomes, once with a girl, and I masturbate at least 5 times every day. So in a week, about 35 times, about 15 fingering myself and the rest with a toy."

"Wow. You're very…um, active. Since we're friends now I guess I can tell you that I was coming in here to watch porn and masturbate…and that I've had sex more than twice. I've had way less than you only about 50 but I'm two years younger. So those two I told you about. I've had unprotected sex maybe 9 or 11 times, got pregnant twice, my boyfriend from before at least 20..random guys for money...I've given over three hundred BJ's never had a lesbian hook up. Masturbate every day; at least twice watch porn every night. And I've had sex with Robin a couple of times."

Terra mumbled the last part.

Raven POV

* * *

She's had sex with robin. Me and Robin are an item he can't go around having sex with blonde bimbo's. I can't tell her this, that's top secret I've already said too much anyways. I have to get back at that good looking son of a bitch.

"That a lot of BJ's. You were a hooker? And you got pregnant? You had sex with robin?"

"yea, I like giving BJ's cum tastes gooooood. I was a prostitute, and a stripper. Well that time with my step-dad was unprotected and I got pregnant, it was an obvious abortion, I mean I was 12 and my step dad's kid. Robin got me pregnant once, but I didn't know threw back a couple of tequila shots had a couple of bears smoked some weed, and bye bye baby, I found out a week after that I'd been pregnant."

Robin got her fucking pregnant. Fucking pregnant. That fucking bastard. This bitch is saying this shit like whoopdidoodaa daisies.

"OMG that's terrible, all of the stories, everything. Does Robin know? You smoke weed?" I asked, making sure to contain my anger and frustration.

"No he doesn't and I definitely don't want him to find out. I used to smoke weed. After that incident I never did it again." Terra responded as she put her spoon in the sink.

Stupid crack head. I looked at the clock, it was 4:45. perfect. I knew Robin got up at 5 everyday.

"wow look at the time, we've spent over two hours talking." I said with a smug grin on my face.

"oh my you're rite," Terra said as she looked at the clock, it was 4:50 now." we should probably head off to bed now." Terra began to make her way towards the hall, to the bedrooms. 4:51.

"Hey Terra, wait." I called after her.

She returned," yeah?" she said.

"I'm glad we had this long talk, its been awhile, ya know?" I said and flashed her a fake smile.

"OMG me too! I'm so glad that you don't hate me and that we're actually friends now." Terra said, with excitement in her voice.

4:54

"Me too!" I said and pulled her into an embrace. At first she seemed caught off guard and surprised, I would be too, but she eased into it and hugged me back.

4:56

We let go and I brushed a piece of hair out of her face with me hand. She looked at me, obviously confused and at a loss for words. I then slowly leaned in and kissed her soft lips. At first, without looking, I could tell she was totally freaked out and was trying to break the kiss, but then she put her arms around my neck, intertwining her fingers in my short blue hair. I put my arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the island, not breaking the deep kiss. Terra shoved her tongue in my mouth and rubbed her tongue everywhere around it.

5:00


End file.
